Flower
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Rika gets a surprise from Takato while going to the park one day.


This is not one of my best stories, please review but no flames.

----

It was a calm day in the real world, it had been a whole month since the Digimon had went back to their own world and the kids, Takato, Rika and Henry all agreed to stay friends and keep in touch. But lately, for the past month, they hadn't kept in touch, only Takato wanted to chat with them alot.

Rika walked down the side walk to the park with her hands in her pockets, she was rather bored and was listening to her music. Rika stepped down onto the grass and spotted a near by park, although she hated to admit it, she missed Renamon alot. Rika continued to walk torwards the park to see lots of little kids running around, laughing and playing. Rika walked inside the park and looked to her left and right, suddenly two little boys ran past her and almost bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it!" Rika said to the two little boys, who ignored her. Rika lowered her head and pulled off her head phones and closed her eyes, Rika continued to walk forward not paying attention to where she was going. Rika began to think about things, only to have a very familiar voice speak up.

"Hi, Rika." It was Takato.

Rika looked up to see him standing there with that dorky smile she always thought he had, holding his hands behind his back. "Hey, goggle head."

Takato ignored her reply and continued to keep his smile. "What have you been doing lately? You and Henry havn't kept in touch for a while."

"I've been busy." Rika replied while lying, lately, she hasn't been up to much.

"So, what have you been up to?" Rika asked, though she could care less.

"Well, not alot. I've been in school and I thought I'd just come to the park to relax and wait for Kazu and Kenta." Takato replied.

"You still hang out with those dorks?" Rika asked.

"They're not dorks!" Takato replied.

"Whatever." Rika rolled her eyes. "What about Jeri?"

Takato's smile soon faded. "We havn't kept in touch too much."

The truth be told, Jeri moved away sevral months ago, leaving Takato heart broken.

"Oh." Rika replied. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Takato nodded.

Rika noticed his hands behind his back, and a small yellow coulor coming from behind him. "What do you have?"

"Oh, um, nothing..?" Takato lied.

Rika narrowed her eyes. "I know you have something, Takato. What are you hiding from me?"

"Well.." Takato sighed. "I thought since I saw you, I'd give you a small gift." Takato held out his left hand, revealing a small yellow flower.

Rika stared down at it. "Gross, you thought I'd like a flower?"

"Well-" Takato was interupted by Rika.

"You know I hate flowers." Rika replied. "You actually thought I'd like it?"

"Yeah-" Takato was interupted again. Rika snatched the flower from his hand.

"It's only a friendship flower." Takato said.

"So what?" Rika asked. "It's still dorky."

"Rika-" Takato was interupted again.

"You havn't changed a bit." Rika said.

"You havn't either, Rika." Takato said. "Just let me explain.."

"Explain what?" Rika asked.

"You see..." Takato blushed lightly. "I kinda..like you.."

"You _what_?" Rika seemed surprised yet annoyed by his comment. "Is this some sorta joke?"

"No!" Takato continued with his crimson blush. "I really like you- When I met you, you were, well, kinda mean..But I havn't been able to get you off my mind and-and..."

"Can it." Rika snapped. She turned around with her arms folded. "I dunno what joke you're pulling, but it wont fool me."

"But Rika-" Takato tried to reason with her.

"Listen, goggle head, save it." Rika began to walk away still holding the flower. Suddenly she paused in her foot steps and turned around to face him again with a small pink blush across her cheeks with her eyes narrowed.

Takato was worried she'd snap again, but blushed again. "You're welcome-"

"Nobody said you had to reply." Rika said. "Gee."

"S-sorry." Takato stuttered. Rika turned back around to walk away and began to leave, leaving Takato alone again.

And so, the day felt very awkward for the two humans. Does Rika like Takato back? Who will know.

The End.


End file.
